This invention. relates to a lifting assembly and, more particularly, a low-profile lifting assembly retractable within a chassis structure.
Presently available commercial and military handle lifting assemblies are large and bulky and not suitable for use in an environment that requires a small footprint and retractable within a chassis structure. In addition, existing lifting assemblies are unnecessarily complex and expensive to manufacture and many designs expose a user to hand injury. In addition, available lifting assemblies are not designed for comfortable use with non-slip grip features.
The present invention comprises a lifting assembly having first and second lift handles, each retractably mounted within structural members of a chassis to distribute weight to the chassis structure. Each lift handle comprises a first lifting bracket slidably mounted within and to a chassis structural member and a second lifting bracket also slidably mounted within and to a chassis structural member in a position displaced from the first lifting bracket. Attached to one end of the first and second lifting brackets is a lifting bar, wherein the lifting bar is attached on each end thereof to one end of the first and second lifting brackets. A lower stop bar is attached at each end thereof to a second end of the first and second lifting brackets, the lower stop bar is slidable within the structural members with movement of the first and second lifting brackets. Attached to the chassis structural members is a slide stop bar. The slide stop bar is positioned in the path of movement of the lower stop bar to limit displacement thereof and thereby establish a gripping position for the lifting bar.
Further in accordance with the present invention, the first and second lifting brackets, the lower stop bar and the slide stop bar are mounted within the chassis to maintain EMI/RFI integrity for utilization of the chassis to support radio equipment.
Further in accordance with the present invention, the lifting assembly provides the technical advantage of distributing weight along chassis structural members, hereby minimizing concentration of lifting forces.
Further, the lifting assembly provides the advantage of a low profile, simplicity in structural members, and assembly into a chassis.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.